Each of Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 discloses a float valve disposed in a vent passage of a fuel tank. The float valve is applied as a fuel supply control valve in the disclosure. The fuel supply control valve may be also called as a full control valve that controls the fuel supply to make the fuel tank full (where the fuel is supplied to the maximum of the fuel tank). This equipment controls the passage of fuel evaporated in the fuel tank to stop a fueling device. This equipment is equipped with two valves for controlling the passage. This equipment has a float valve that is closed to stop the passage by floating in liquid fuel, when the fuel reaches the float valve.